


Apple of His Eye

by ashangel101010



Series: The Amidala Twins [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Drabble, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Sate has feelings.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sheev Palpatine, Sate Pestage & Rori (OC), Sheev Palpatine & Sate Pestage, Sheev Palpatine/Sate Pestage
Series: The Amidala Twins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710523
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Apple of His Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

Apple of His Eye

*

Palpatine had never fallen in love. Women and men for many decades have tried to capture the sly ginger’s heart, but Palpatine had always refused them if they were of no use to him. There were some he couldn’t refuse. The Queen-Mother of Hapes persisted until the senator changed his comm frequency. And then here was the horribly long apprenticeship with that lecherous Muun. He waited for nearly three decades before avenging himself.

When he became free, Sate gave him a cask of the finest blossom wine. They both partook in the cask without a drop going to Kinman. He remembered the carefree smile that his Chancellor wore. It was more beautiful than him crushing his senatorial opponents with his effervescent guile.

He knew that Palpatine would never be his. It took so long for Palpatine to regain his freedom that he would never let anyone else possess his heart. It broke his heart, but he could live with his unrequited love for his Chancellor if it meant his happiness.

And then, Senator Amidala caught his eye.

He doesn’t know how the affair started, though he suspects it had something to do with her finally realizing what a huge mistake it was to marry Anakin Skywalker before getting to know him. He also suspected that Skywalker’s unsubtle, jealous behavior as her bodyguard during the Rush Clovis affair contributed to it. It was also around this time that his Chancellor decided to spend his occasional lunchtime with the Senator of Naboo.

He doesn’t know if the affair is over, or if it will ever end. They have children now, and his Chancellor is their godfather. But he won’t be the one that they call _father_.

Skywalker, Amidala’s secret husband and the Hero with No Fear, like a happy fool believes himself to be their biological father. If he ever took stock in the children, he’d realize that the red-haired baby he loves so much has the Chancellor’s nose. 

The twins were born during the Festival of Love on Naboo. Palpatine made sure that he was there, though he didn’t get to hold the babies until hours after their birth. Sate made sure to slice into the maternity ward’s security feed and kept his Chancellor’s visit secret. However, he kept the vid of the unaltered security feed in case Palpatine ever wanted it.

His Chancellor’s expression on meeting his sons was not the carefree smile after killing Damask. There was wariness in those blue eyes like he couldn’t trust the twins to be babies. But they weren’t just any babies, they were his sons. They were living proof of his affair with Amidala. They could be his undoing.

He picked up Gallo first. The baby had his hair and nose, but his face is mushy and puckered like all newborns. Sate doesn’t know how to describe the expression on Palpatine’s face when Gallo’s little hand reached up to him. Was it joy? Was it sorrow? Was it concern? Those blue eyes held so many emotions but refused to admit them.

He returned his youngest son back in his hospital crib and then went for Rori. Unlike his brother, his eyes were blue like the Chancellor’s. He didn’t reach for Palpatine like his brother; he made spit bubbles and got one popped by the Chancellor.

A month later, the newborns were like mirrors to their parents. Rori was all Amidala with her round face, brown curls, and perfect button nose. Gallo was all Palpatine with his angular face, red tufts, and aquiline hook. Yet, Rori’s blue eyes always sparkled with such mischief that Sate was certain Rori will be a hellraiser in a few years. His twin had his mother’s eyes; soft and brown, but with a vulnerability that Amidala has long steeled.

Palpatine had them for the day, but he was the Chancellor and couldn’t watch them both while undermining the Jedi Council. Rori was entrusted to Sate, while the Chancellor kept Gallo.

Those blue eyes captivated him as he feared they would.

Rori was utterly calm in his arms, sleeping like the dead and waking only for his bottle and a diaper change. Sate barely got any flimsi-work done and endured constant ribbing from Kinman, but he didn’t care about any of that. Rori was all that mattered. 

Further caretaking adventures with Rori weren’t as peaceful as the first, but it didn’t change his feelings for the babe.

He loves Rori with all his broken heart. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- There are no links. 
> 
> I was going to do the two-shot explaining Padmé’s and Palpatine’s affair from their POVs, but that was going nowhere and trying to force the writing wasn’t helping. I decided to just move on and write what I want for this series. I also felt like giving Sate a break considering the nightmare I’ll put him through in The Nightbrother story and in this series too. And Sate’s theory on Padme’s and Palpatine’s affair should not be considered 100% accurate, though some of it is right on the money. 
> 
> Next part may be about RoTS or it’s further into the future for the twins.


End file.
